Dizzyworks
Background Description The Dizzyworks company was formed in 1938 by Kevin Wrote and William Douglas, two former animators at the animation company Goof-o-Grams, who left the company after having a contract dispute about the animated character Flick Fox. The two made a couple of Flick Fox toons after forming the company but, William would quickly bet everything the two had on a massive investment. With the mysterious disappearance of Joey Drew, head of Joey Drew Studios, the rights to the beloved cartoon icon Bendy were now in the hands of the companies co-founder Henry -------- and since Henry planned nothing in the future for the little devil Wallace gave Henry a large sum of money to purchase all the rights to Bendy. From then on Dizzyworks solely focused on creating and re-branding the Bendy IP, with their first Bendy toon being released in 1939 being "Hellfire Hollies". With this purchase many of the characters were changed in various ways from their design, backstory, to even their personality for some. The company would continue to create the toons and become bigger and bigger with the companies biggest venture in 1942 when they opened Dizzy World a large theme-park dedicate solely to Bendy and his cast of friends. This would become the company's biggest source of income with constant expansions added to the park almost every year. To form a figure head for the company, William Douglas would take up the mantle as head of Dizzyworks and even changed his name to fit into his new persona being now called "Wallace Dizzy". However, the fame and constant spending sprees on the park created a rift between Wallace and Kevin as Kevin just wanted to create cartoons, but Wallace became more concerned with money. The two would become more estranged when in 1951 Wallace got into a car accident which killed his wife and only son, Benjamin Douglas. This took a mental toll on Wallace and would become more distant from everyone and started to become obsessed with some "assets" the company acquired from Joey Drew Studios. What these assets are is still unknown to the media. Wallace would eventually recover from this accident in 1952 where he also premiered the debut of some new mascot actors who seemed so life like and sparked brand new interest in the park. Wallace would mysteriously pass away in 1958 with Kevin Wrote becoming the new head of Dizzyworks, up until his death in 1976. Since then the company is still around and has switched CEOs many times, but still creates Bendy toons and runs the park to this very day. The Missing Persons Incident In late 1952, many employees working at the new park would mysteriously disappear with friends and families of the missing persons in question never hearing from their loved ones for several days. Of course Dizzyworks refuted these allegations and claimed they had no evidence to point to the company having anything to do with these "rogue employees", but wished only the best that they soon return home to their loved ones. Many members of these families suspected the new "life-like mascots" had something to do with these disappearances and while police thought the timing was also suspicious, they could not find any evidence to connect the two events together. To this day these people have still not been found. These life-like mascots would eventually be removed from the park within the same week Wallace Dizzy mysteriously died, whether the two events are linked has yet to be proven. Shows & IPs *Flick Fox Toons *Dizzyworks Presents: Bendy *Bendy & Co. *Twisted Tales of Bendy *New Bendy Toons *CLUB Bendy *The Wolf Pack *Alice's Musical World *Bendy & Works *Casper & Dagon *Bendy: The Little Devil Darling Samples Category:Companies